Untrustable
by iheartsergeantsmith
Summary: Phil Hunter had cheated on women before, but not even he would be stupid enough to cheat on his girlfriend with her colleague.. Would he? Pairings inside.
1. A party

_Phil Hunter had cheated on women before, but even he wouldn't be stupid enough to sleep with his girlfriend's colleague.. Would he?_

Pairings, Honey/Phil (One I have been wanting to try for ages!) Andrea/Neil, Kerry/Smithy and Sam/Phil. (Timings are off. Andrea and Kerry are still alive, obviously :P)

* * *

"Listen, if those bruises are still hurting, I've got some aspirins in my pocket." Phil suggested, leaning on the side of the glass pod and smiling at his girlfriend.

"You are getting soppy in your old age,"

"Only when it comes to you" Phil shot back, and at Samantha's slightly held back look he continued hurriedly, "Nah, see what I meant was-"

"No, no, don't you dare take that back," She smiled up at him, leaning ever so slightly forward, "what am I gonna do with you.."

"See that's my trouble, you're not doin' anything with me, are you?" Then Phil reprimanded himself, "No actually, it's been good for me. Yeah.. Going without it for so long is.. really good," a strained smile appeared on his face as he looked at her,

"Ah, that's a shame," Sam traced the top of her champagne glass with the tip of her index finger, "'Cos I was thinking, maybe I might like a bit'a company tonight.." The flames in her eyes danced as she looked up at him suggestively.

"Now there's a thought," Phil grinned, "How long does it take for this thing to go round?" He motioned with his hand in a circular way, and Sam smirked before bursting out laughing.

"Hey," they both heard Yvonne shout, "I think I can see Sun Hill from here!"

"To the future," Tony toasted, and everyone clinked their glasses together loudly.

Phil banged elbows with someone and span round to tell them to watch what they were doing, when his eyes met a pair of sparkling blue ones.

"Oops, sorry Serge!" Honey giggled, she leant closer, her breath on his neck, "You know what I _really _fancy? Sex on the beach!" She declared loudly, giggling.

"How much have you 'ad Honey?" Phil asked, smirking. Honey ignored his question and slurred, "You know, DS Hunter, you are so much sexier than that brother of yours."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the DI's office back at Sun Hill, Neil and Andrea were also making a toast,

"To divorce," Neil smiled and clinked his glass of whiskey against Andrea's. He had finally made his decision, and as he watched her long dark hair flow past her shoulders and down to her waist, he knew he had made the right one. Andrea Dunbar was everything he could want, she was perfect right up to her Scottish accent. He loved everything about her. It was a change when they had first begun their affair; it was dangerously exciting, and that was the reason he suspected it had continued for so long. Now, he was sure, he loved this woman. Her dark eyes glinted at him in the dim lighting, and he leant forward slightly, losing himself in them.

* * *

"That was fun," Sam smiled as Phil stepped over the threshold behind her. Her hair swept back in his face and she turned around to face him, now feeling a little more awkward. Sure, he had invited her in, but it was now that she began to get nervous. All that melted away, however, when Phil acted ou like a perfect gentleman. He took her grey jacket and hung up up for her, then led her to the sofa.

"Make yourself comfortable," he smiled and went to the kitchen, getting two glasses of red wine. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the trademark Phil Hunter way, though she couldn't ask. He had changed, she told herself.

He sat down next to her a few moments later, and passed a glass to her. A smile came from her lips in return, and she looked up into his eyes, knowing she had nothing to worry about. He would look after her.

After a few minutes of light conversation, both glasses were set down on the coffee table. Phil stroked the top of Sam's arm lightly, sending tingles through her. He asked her if this was okay, and when she nodded he smiled softly at her. Something seemed to tell him how nervous she was, and he found himself a little nervous too. This would be different, she didn't know whether to trust him or not, and in the back of her mind, there was the little voice telling her to run away.

Feeling that this was one of those 'now or never' moments, Sam lifted her head from where she was watching his hand on her arm, and looked to his eyes. Slowly, she moved closer until her lips were inches from his. Feeling her predicament, Phil closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers, softly to begin with. He wanted her to get used to it, then there would be the less chance she would pull away. Lips caressing hers, after some time, when he felt she was ready, ran his tongue across her lower lip and entered her mouth, tasting her again. This was different to Romania, they both knew they had all the time in the world to discover each other. It was no longer a race because they were scared of whether they would make it through the night, the movements were steady and exploratory.

* * *

Leaning back into her Sergeant's arms, Kerry smiled. There was one upside to working the late shift, she decided.

"Kerry," She heard, and turned in his arms, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful, you know," His fingers ran through her long blonde hair, moving it away from her face.

"Smithy," she smiled,

"Yes?"

"So are you," she giggled and pressed her finger lightly to his lips, "Shut up,"

* * *

Sam relaxed soon enough, and leant back against the sofa, allowing Phil access to her favourite spot, her neck. He took this as a hint, and moved his lips there, kissing and sucking gently on the delicate skin. When a little soft moan escaped her lips, Phil was surprised, thinking she would be too self-conscious to do so. However, he was happy that she was pleased with his kisses and his hands traveled down to the hem of her black top. It was then that he leant back to look at her. She nodded, she was sure.

* * *

It was late, and the subtle glow of the street lamps highlighted the two figures walking down the road, hand in hand. On reaching the house, a key was slotted into the lock and the door swung back. Her back hitting the doorknob, the woman let out a gasp, a gasp that was immediately silenced by his lips.

* * *

_Anyone guess who that was last? ;) Update when you do._

I promised MansonFanatic a Neil pairing, so there you go :P  
Smithy and Kerry's another one I've not done before, I'm just getting used to it.


	2. Good morning, Sleepyhead

_Thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter :) This one's for Astrid, before your holidays. _

_Hope everyone likes this one! Reviews loved' x_

* * *

She looked around the room slowly, her eyes resting on the beige carpet, littered with clothes; the wooden dresser and wardrobe; the mirror.

Relaxing back in Phil's strong arms, Sam sighed. She was content, and if even possible, that had been better than she had expected. Phil leant down and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, his fingertips drawing lightly on her moist lower back. A secret smile formed on her lips, and she brushed the pads of her fingers across his chest. "Blimey, Phil," she sighed.

*

At the same time,

"No, wait Neil," Andrea breathed, pushing him away. She moved away from the door and stepped to the side. "Not tonight."

* * *

SO SORRY FOR YESTERDAY-  
BLIND DRUNK. HOPE I  
DIDN'T SCREW OVER  
ANYTHING BETWEEN YOU  
TWO.

NO PROBLEM.  
SHE DIDN'T NOTICE  
YOUR CRAPPY,  
ATTEMPT AT FLIRTING  
ANYWAY.

* * *

Phil's phone alarm went off loudly that morning, signaling another day of work. He reached out and picked it up, turning it off. Then, in typical Hunter style, he lay back against the pillows hoping to get a lie in. A moment later, he felt a gentle pressure lift from his chest and rubbed his eyes.

"Think you were really going to get away with that?" Sam smiled and ran her hand through his hair, "Get up."

"Milk, no sugar please," Phil grinned,

"_You_ can make your own coffee." Sam smirked back, "Is that what you usually do? Just have women back here so you don't have to make your breakfast?"

"Well.." Phil joked, "No, course not," he stroked the bangs out of her eyes.

"Can I use your shower?" She sat up and pulled the sheet around her.

"Course, you know where it is," Phil watched her get up and leave the room and smiled after her. He was very lucky, he knew that.

* * *

Honey sat at a table in the canteen with a black coffee, nursing a hangover. Her bun was messy, the uniform just about right, and her face pale. Dan saw her looking a little worse for wear and sat down opposite her,

"Good night, was it?" He smirked, leaning forward on the table.

"Something like that," she mumbled, "Yvonne's leaving 'do, I might have drunk a little too much.."

"A little?" Dan smiled, "Course."

"Watch it, you."

* * *

Andrea sat in the locker room, on a bench and staring into space. Even when the door banged open and Kerry came in, looking cheerful, she didn't move. Her dark hair fell down around her face, shielding it from view and her eyes were red and tired. Kerry saw her negative body language and sat down on the bench next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder,

"What's up?"

"Nothing important," Andrea dried her eyes and smiled up at her friend,

"If something is wrong, you can tell me," Kerry offered kindly, "I won't spread it, promise."

Andrea still shook her head, "It's nothing I can't handle, I'm fine," she smiled defiantly, "Really,"

"Well, I'm here if you need anything," The blonde PC smiled.

"Thank you, I'll remember that" Andrea looked at her, grateful. A moment later, she stood and walked out of the locker room, sniffing and wiping her fingers across under her eyes to get rid of the tear stains.

* * *

_Review por favor x _


	3. Safe

_So sorry for the long delay! Blame the joys of year eleven._

_Thank you for all your reviews, so here's the next chapter for you all (Oh, and yeah, the capitals are texts, sorry for being confusing!)_

* * *

Phil walked down the corridor around lunch time, towards the canteen to find Sam. He met Terry on the way and asked him if he'd seen her, and when he replied that she was out on a case, Phil sighed and carried on his way.

"Alright, Serge?" Honey stepped away from the queue with her coffee and sandwich, smiling. Phil grinned back and walked over,

"How are you after the other night? I assume you had a major hangover?"

"I am never drinking again." Honey replied seriously, "Ever."

"I might just hold you to that, PC Harman" Phil smirked and turned to get a coffee, while Honey cleared a space at a nearby table. He sat down, grateful for the company.

"No Sam?" Honey frowned,

"Out on a case," Phil took a gulp of his drink, "Always is," he muttered.

"Ah, sorry about the other night, I was so drunk, Kerry told me _some_ of the things I did.." She trailed off, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Phil waved his hand dismissively, "No problem, I quite liked all the attention," he smirked and stood from his seat, "Duty calls," he grinned and left the canteen, making his way back to CID. Honey stared after him, he couldn't mean anything by it surely.

Sam got back in the car and drove back towards the station. She had just got the witness statement, but her mind was elsewhere. Would she ask Phil home tonight? Would he even want to come? She felt unsure once again, that she was out of her depth with Phil Hunter. He had a reputation, she knew that, but she was also sure that she had helped tame his ways. After a month they were still going strong- that had to mean something, right? God, she was in the deep end.

She flicked her fringe out of her eyes and rested both hands on the steering wheel. After not long, she was back at the station, and walked up the stairs slowly, still deep in thought.

* * *

Her hands shook as she looked at the grey wall in front of her. She rocked slowly back and forth, not realising what she was doing. Andrea Dunbar had no idea what to do; she'd never thought she would be in this position. Not ever. Life was too complicated.

"Ands?" Kerry called into the toilets. She was worried about Andrea, they were supposed to be paired together and she hadn't seen her for the best part of the day. She was confronted with a series of sobs instead of a reply.

"Kerry, wait," Andrea sighed, looking up at her friend as she was about to leave. "It's Neil."

"Neil? As in the DI Neil?"

"How many of them do you know?" Andrea replied sarcastically. She swept her dark hair behind her ear and looked down for a moment.

Kerry looked at her friend and tilted her head, "Andrea, look I don't want to upset you, but I really think you should stop seeing him. He didn't stick with his wife, and she has his child." Andrea's eyes watered up, but no tears fell. She looked to the side and sighed, half out of anger, half sadness.

"Andrea?"

* * *

"Will you move in?" Phil put Sam's coffee down on the table in front of her in the canteen. She replied with a sarcastic glance up at him, and then drank from her mug.

"Oh, come on! What's Stuart got that I haven't? You let him move in.."

"And I think we both know what a stupid mistake that was." Sam put her mug down, and looked up at him. She sighed, those blue eyes of his always worked too well. "Maybe, some day."

"Really?" Phil grinned, leaning on the blue tabletop with his elbows,

Sam nodded her blonde head, smiling a little. "But my house, not yours. I never did like moving." Phil smiled, at least that was something; a promise of a maybe. A hard one to break without feeling guilty.

"Not yet."

"No," Sam took another sip of her hot coffee, "But I think it warrants a trial run. A few nights a week are good with me. Very good in fact." Phil's eyes sparkled in his trademark manner, something showing he was actually happy. No cocky grin, but the eyes. Always the eyes.

"Come on then," Sam stood up, "Casanova." she murmured under her breath, and he grinned.

* * *

"Andrea?"

"You're right, Kerry. Of course you're right." Andrea murmured, standing up and let her hair down from its tight bun. "Tell the inspector I won't be back today."

Kerry put her hands on her friend's shoulders, stopping her from leaving the locker room. "And, what are you doing?" she was worried, she wasn't herself. Not by a long way.

"I have to get-" she shook her head,

"Get what?"

"I have to get rid of it." Andrea whispered.

* * *

YOU STILL SEEING  
HER? I'VE THOUGHT  
ABOUT WHAT YOU  
SAID, BAD IDEA.

IT'S SAFE. TRUST ME.  
I'M SURE.

* * *

_Sorry, my muse went away.. but now it's back :D_


End file.
